Boddynock
"Guys-- Boddynock is missing." -Solo Gunderson Summary Boddynock is an NPC in Connor Cote's Dungeons and Dragons campaign. He is considered the mascot of Connor Cote's universe. Furthermore, the multi-million-dollar company founded by Connor Cote's D&D, Boddynock is Missing Inc., got its name from Boddynock and the famous quote said by Solo Gunderson, after he murdered Boddynock: "Guys-- Boddynock is missing.". Biography Boddynock is a gnome with a large, twirly white mustache. He makes his living as a traveling gem cutter. On the very first D&D session, the party met him in Dave's Tavern to inquire about a help wanted poster Boddynock posted, requesting bodyguards for his gem cart to go with him to Sarendel, the next town over, and offered payment. The party agreed. On the first day of travel, Boddynock and the party were ambushed by goblins. One of the horses that was pulling Boddynock's gem cart was struck by an arrow from one of the goblins, spooking both the horses and sending boddynock far down the road at full speed, unable to calm the horses down. After a close battle, the party was just barely victorious, and regrouped with boddynock, who was hiding behind a boulder further down the road while tending to his wounded horse. Shortly after, the party decided to set up camp since the sun was setting. That night, Solo and Nedrick, who were the only two party members conscious, were sitting at the campfire. Solo, witnessing Boddynock walking away from the camp, decided to silently follow him. After tailing Boddynock for about a minute, Solo saw him pull down his trousers and start to poop. Solo sneaked right behind him. As boddynock was pushing out a poop, Solo unsheathed his rapier, and struck Boddynock in the head with the pommel. The poop was crowning. Solo dragged Boddynock to a tree, where he used some of his rope to tie him up in it. Wanting to make sure he would stay unconscious, Solo hit him again with his rapier's pommel. Unfortunately, Solo hit boddynock so hard, he cracked his skull and killed him through blunt-force trauma. Boddynock's bowels released as he left the material plane. since his pants were still halfway down, it ran down the tree's trunk. Solo, slightly disturbed, returned to camp to find that his other two party-members have woken up. Solo looked at them and said, "Guys-- Boddynock is missing". The party immediately called him out, and the following morning, the party searched Boddynock's wagon, finding a wide variety of gems, as well as Boddynock's savings. the party untied Boddynock from the tree and buried him, using the chest he stored his gems in as a coffin. Before sending him off, Landor MacDuncan, the Paladin, pulled up Boddynocks pants. Trivia * Though Boddynock died very early in the campaign, due to his rather unusual death, and his funny-sounding name, his story still lives on among the party. * Boddynock had a brother in Sarendel named Namfoodle, who owned the magical items shop: The End of Odds and Ends. Namfoodle was also killed by Solo Gunderson. * When Solo hit Boddynock in the head a second time, he rolled maximum damage, decreasing boddynock's hitpoints to negative of his maximum (6). Since boddynock was incapacitated, it would've also been a critical hit, but the DM overlooked that. It didn't matter since he was dead either way.